


Taste of Magic

by callili



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Gen, M/M, definitely meant as slash, sort of slashy if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28389996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callili/pseuds/callili
Relationships: Khadgar/Anduin Lothar
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Taste of Magic

*

Body still thrumming with adrenaline from the fight Anduin Lothar hears the young mage shout wildly, triumphantly, voice not shaking anymore. _Come here! I've got her!_ He makes his way through the forest back to the clearing where they were first ambushed. Even with his back turned Khadgar radiates power, his magic focused on holding the female in front of him suspended against the tree. The blue light surrounding Khadgar look beautiful, there's no other word for it. The air seems to quiver with energy. Lothar cannot help feeling somehow caught off guard. He hasn't expected the young mage to be so proficient. And there is something else… Magic has a distinct feeling for Lothar, like a bitter taste at the back of his tongue that he couldn't quite catch, a shiver of a clammy touch on his skin, like dewy mist. It sets his teeth on edge. Growing up with Medivh he learned to tolerate the irritation it causes him, grew accustomed to it even. But here, today… In the heat of the skirmish he hasn't been able to pay proper attention, shoved it to the back of his mind to concentrate on keeping alive and catching one of their attackers. But now that he has time to analyze it, it definitely feels different. The blue tendrils of magic flowing from Khadgar feel somehow inviting and he takes an involuntary step forward. Lothar stops himself and forcefully shakes his head, trying to rid himself of the ridiculous notion. Maybe he has taken a hit on the head in the battle, that he doesn't remember anymore. He doesn't know what to make of this, so he just shoves it back down and concentrates on the present. Bringing the captive back. He will analyze this… attraction later. Maybe.

*

Streaks of blue light twirl all around Lothar as he takes a step forward into the circle the mage in front of him cast on the ground. Khadgar holds an arm outstretched, gathering the light in his clenched fist. His jaw is set and he looks so very determined, shaky confidence in his eyes. _We can do this_ he seems to be broadcasting. As the raw power and magic pulses all around him, tightly controlled by the young man, Lothar feels himself trusting him. Working together they should be able to achieve a lot. He grips the hilt of his sword tighter and prepares for the jump. The last thing he sees before the world around him changes away into black are Khadgars eyes, flashing a blinding brilliant blue.

*

Turns out you can taste magic.


End file.
